The Kidnapp
by Mel13
Summary: Piper's two littlest girls has been kidnapp by someone supernatural. Piper needs Melinda to help her get them back. R&R. Not Done.
1. Default Chapter

Piper Hallilwell Wyatt stood at the counter in the kitchen. She quickly peeled off the skin of an apple. A 3 year old leaning against her leg was waiting patiently for her treat.  
  
"Here you go baby" Piper said as she handed the little girl the apple.  
  
"Thanx Mommy" said the 3 year as she walked over to the kitchen table. Trying despertly to get into her booster seat.  
  
Piper smiled at her daughter. She had long thin brown hair. Her green eyes just liked her dads. She was wearing nothing but her underwear since it was extremely hot outside that day.  
  
"Want mommy to help you?" asked Piper softly bending down to her size and wrapping her arms around the young girls waist.  
  
The little girl nodded a yes. Piper scooped her up and gently placed her in it. Pulling her fruit juice closer to her so she could reach.  
  
"Mom were home" yelled a familiar voice filling the whole house.  
  
"In the kitchen" Piper yelled back as she put the peelings in the garbage.  
  
"Mom look" exclaimed a girl around 7 years old as she and another girl walked into the room. She also had brown hair but brown eyes.  
  
"Wow good job Patyne!" said Piper as she saw the A+ at the top of her daughter's page.  
  
Piper looked at her eldest daughter. "How was school?" she asked.  
  
"Meh it was okay" said the 14 year old grabbing some chips from the cupboard.  
  
"Did you get your test results back?" asked Piper picking up Adeline from her booster seat and setting her on her hip.  
  
Melinda ignored the question and went to the fridge. She pulled out some milk and drank out of the carton.  
  
"Don't do that" said Piper grabbing the carton from her. "I asked you a question"  
  
Melinda sighed. "Yeah I did"  
  
Piper gave her a look that plainly meant "Well.."  
  
"I passed" she said softly looking down at the ground.  
  
"That's great" said Piper with a big grin. She noticed her daughters reaction and stopped smiling. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"I passed..by one mark" replied Melinda. She tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear. Her hazel eyes darted anywhere but her mom.  
  
Piper looked at her for a minute before setting her baby down on the ground.  
  
"Patyne you and Adeline go watch some cartoons in the living room." Piper said looking at her daughters.  
  
"Okay" said Patyne taking Addy by the hand and leading her out of the room.  
  
"Sit down" orderd Piper.  
  
Melinda did as she was told. She knew that she was in for it now and she didn't want to make it any worse than it already was.  
  
"What is this Mel?" asked Piper. "The fourth one you almost failed!"  
  
Melinda nodded looking at her hands.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you" Piper snapped.  
  
Mel looked up at her mom. She looked angry than she ever been.  
  
"No talking on the phone and no internet until those grades get pulled up" said Piper rubbing her forehead.  
  
"But that's not fair!" exclaimed Melinda standing up quickly.  
  
"Don't start with me" said Piper narrowing her eyes. She gave her the look she always gave the girls when they were in trouble.  
  
Melinda shook her head as she walked out of the room with a huff. When she got top of the stairs her dad Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hey whats wrong?" asked Leo seeing his daughter walking off like that.  
  
"Why don't you asked your wife!" said Melinda a little bit to loudly.  
  
"I don't have to tell him anything Melinda Grace Wyatt. You tell him" Piper yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Never mind then" Melinda said before walking towards her bedroom. The door slammed behind her.  
  
Leo grimced as he heard the door slammed. He walked down the stairs and started making his way into the kitchen. He didn't get very far before Patyne and Addy spotted him.  
  
"Daddy!" they both screamed as they tackled him with a big hug.  
  
Leo laughed. "And how is Princess Addy?" he said picking her up.  
  
"Good! Me and mommy went to the zoo and saw lions" she said before imitating one.  
  
"Wow you're the best lion ever" said Leo before setting her down and picking up his 7 year old.  
  
"How is my baby girl?" asked Leo. Leo and Patyne had a very special relationship together.  
  
"Good. I got a A+ on my math test today!" said Patyne smiling widely.  
  
Leo pretended to look comepletly shocked. "Well your teacher is gonna have to give you 5th graders work pretty soon"  
  
Patyne giggled. "I hope so this work is to easy."  
  
Leo smiled. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before putting her down and heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello my princess" said Leo wrapping his arms around Pipers waist.  
  
Piper smiled before turning around and facing him. She kissed him gently and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" asked Leo when they were sitting down at the kitchen table with coffee.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Whats with Melinda?"  
  
Piper sighed at that and looked around before looking into Leo's eyes.  
  
"She almost failed another test and I gave her hell for it. I told her no phone or internet until the grades pull up. You don't think I was to harsh was I?"  
  
"No" said Leo quickly. "Shes been doing this for awhile"  
  
"Lets hope this stops" ~*~  
  
Later on that evening Piper was tucking in Patyne and Adeline.  
  
"Goodnight my girl" Piper said to Adeline as she kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Night mommy" said Adeline half asleep. Her thumb in her mouth.  
  
Piper went over to Patyne next and gently took the book that was in her hands.  
  
"Hey I wasn't done!" exclaimed Patyne.  
  
"You can finish it in the morning" said Piper putting the book on the shelf.  
  
"Mom?" asked Patyne as Piper was taking the hair out of her face.  
  
"Mhhm?"  
  
"Don't be so hard on Mel" she said before turning over and falling asleep.  
  
Piper shook her head and walking out of the room. Taking one last look at her girls before shutting of the light.  
  
Around 12 that night Piper and Leo were getting into bed.  
  
"Know what Patyne said to me tonite?" asked Piper as she snuggled closer to Leo.  
  
"What?" asked Leo placing a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"She told me not to be so hard on Mel"  
  
"You did the right thing. Don't worry about it" he said before turning off the lamp beside the bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Piper putting her head on his chest.  
  
"Positive" 


	2. Notice

In the middle of the nite, Piper sensed something was wrong. She quietly got out of bed so not to disturb Leo who was sleeping peacefully on his back. She walked slowly down the hallway her barefeet giving her steps a little pitter patter beat.  
  
Piper opened the door to Melinda's room. The moonlight gave her just enough light to see her curled up in a ball. Sleeping soundly. Piper smiled, everything was fine in there. She quickly went over to the room across the hall. She opened it slowly. Afraid of what she might find inside. When she went inside she found Patyne sleeping on her back. Her blankets kicked off. She looked over to Adeline's bed and found nothing.  
  
"Addy" said Piper loudly.  
  
"Mommy?" came a very tired voice underneath Patyne's blankets.  
  
Piper breathed a sigh of relief. She crossed the room and wrapped her daughter in a hug.  
  
"Nothing sweetheart go back to sleep"  
  
Adeline snuggled closer to Patyne and soon was fast asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
In the morning Piper got up first as usual and went down to cook breakfast. By the time breakfast was done Leo was up and ready getting the table ready. Melinda stumbled in then. Her hair stuck to her neck with sweat.  
  
"Morning Mel" said Piper putting some bacon in a bowl.  
  
The only response from Melinda was "Mmmmm"  
  
"Im gonna get the girls" Piper said two minutes later. She wiped her hands off with a damp rag and went up stairs. She opened the door and found them not there. This did not panic Piper since they were always finding new places to hid.  
  
"Addy? Pay?" said Piper softly looking under their beds and in their cloest.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a white piece of paper sitting on top of Patyne's dresser. It read..  
  
Piper and Leo, If you ever want to see your brats again get the power of three and come to the old warehouse on 4th street by midnight tonite. If your not there in time I will personally take the liberty of killing ur precious ones.  
  
Mikas.  
  
Piper dropped the letter and it went floating to the ground. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe it. Her babies were missing. Her little girls who needed to be tuck in to bed everynite went missing. Piper finally snapped out of it and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Leo!" she screamed.  
  
"What? Whats wrong?" asked Leo coming out of the kitchen, Melinda following closely behind.  
  
"Their missing!" she screamed before going into complete shock. Her vision got blurry before she collapsed on the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
In the warehouse Patyne and Adeline were scared to death. They didn't suspect anyone coming into their room at nite and just taking them from their family. They tried several times to escape but it was no use.  
  
"Patyne" Adeline whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Their gone lets sneak out"  
  
Patyne took a glance around the room they were in. The guys were in the next room waiting for their parents to come.  
  
Patyne nodded. "Lets go"  
  
They quickly but quietly got up and moved towards the door. Patyne was about to touch the doorknob before Mikas shimmered in with two other guys.  
  
"Bad girls" said Mikas before cornering them. "Put them in separate rooms."  
  
The two man took a step towards them. One grabbed Adeline. She tried everything but a three year old is completely useless against a demon.  
  
"Patyne No!!!" she screamed. Tears running down her cheeks. "I'll be good I'll be good"  
  
The man looked at Mikas.  
  
"Fine" he sighed. "Put her down"  
  
The guy dropped Adeline and she rushed towards her sister. Patyne put a arm around her as they turned their back on them and looked outside.  
  
Sorry this one is kinda short. Im going through writers block. 


	3. The Rescue

Piper eyes fluttered open. She found Pheobe crouched over her. Putting a wet towl to her forehead. Piper coughed and all the memores floated back to her head.  
  
"No!" she said as she got up quickly and rushed up to the attic.  
  
In there Piper skimmed through the Book Of Shadows. Searching for a demon called Mikas. Leo walked behind Piper and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Calm down honey" he said softly.  
  
"Calm down! Calm down!" Piper screamed tears streaming down her face. "My baby girls are missing and you tell me to calm down!"  
  
"Piper, Leo didn't mean it like that. You have to calm down so we can figure out what to do" explained Phoebe.  
  
Piper took a deep breath. "Fine"  
  
"Mom I hate to break some news to you but we don't have the power of three remember?" said Melinda sitting down on a chest.  
  
"Oh shit that's right"  
  
Paige and her husband James had gone on a vacation with their children.  
  
"What are we suppose to do now?" asked Piper throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
All of a sudden the phone rang and everyone dashed downstairs. Piper skidded to a halt at the table where the phone was and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Piper" said Miksa.  
  
"You bastard where are my children?"  
  
"Oh their right here"  
  
"Let me speak to them now!"  
  
Mikas handed the phone to Patyne.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Hi sweetheart"  
  
"Mommy come and ge."  
  
Mikas quickly took the phone away from her and brought it up to his ear.  
  
"Are you there?"  
  
"Yes" Piper said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Good. You know what time you are suppose to be here"  
  
After that Piper heard nothing but a dialing tone.  
  
"We can't get Paige so were gonna have to figure out something else" said Piper returning to the attic.  
  
"Maybe a spell"  
  
"Mom" said Melinda.  
  
"Or a we could maybe get Prue down here"  
  
"Mom!" Melinda screamed.  
  
Piper looked at Melinda in frustration. "What?"  
  
"I could help you. I could be the third one. It could work"  
  
"No Mel I don't want you to.."  
  
"Come on mom. Im not a kid anymore I can do this" said Melinda crossing the room and standing beside Piper.  
  
Piper sighed.  
  
What other choice do we have Pipes" said Phoebe.  
  
"Alright" Piper agreed. ~*~  
  
"Okay everybody know what their suppose to do?" asked Piper as they entered the warehouse.  
  
Before anyone could answer Mikas shimmered in with two of his assistaints. He threw a fireball at Melinda but she ducked in time and it went into a wall. Phoebe did a cartwheel and knocked one of the guys down. The other guys shot a fireball at Piper but she froze it. She put up her hands and the guy blew up.  
  
"Piper now!" screamed Phoebe just as she got out of reach of the guys grasp.  
  
Piper put up her hands again and the guy blew up. Mikas stood their looking completely disgusted about how easy his men were to kill.  
  
"Do you wanna get blown up like your guys over there or do you wanna just tell us where my girls are?" asked Piper.  
  
"I'll never tell you" Mikas said.  
  
"Bad choice" said Melinda as Piper blew him up.  
  
The three girls took hold of hands and walked up the dark staircase. They went into room and after room until they heard the girls calling them. They hit the door down. Patyne and Adeline came to them at full speed and cried into their stomchas happy to see them again.  
  
Piper picked up Adeline and put her face to face with her.  
  
"I never thought I would see you again" she said tearfully as she hugged her tight.  
  
"Mommy!" exclaimed Patyne trying to get out of Melinda's arms.  
  
Piper and Melinda switched girls as they gave them their hugs.  
  
"What a day hey my girl?" asked Piper.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it" said Patyne before wrapping her arms around her moms neck. ~*~  
  
"Come on" said Patyne as she dragged Adeline into their parents room in the middle of the night.  
  
Both of the girls had to smile at the sight. Leo was cupping Piper as Piper had his hand into his. The girls looked at each other and grinned. They bother jumped on the bed and broke the couple apart. Putting them in the middle.  
  
"Hey baby" said Leo as he wrapped an arm around Patynes waist.  
  
Adeline layed down on Pipers stomach. She was listening to her heartbeat. Piper was playing with her hair. All of a sudden the door opened slightly and that made the whole crew look up. Melinda was standing in the doorway. Piper looked at Leo.  
  
"Alright you to then" said Piper as she pushed over to make way for Melinda.  
  
When all of the girls were asleep Piper looked over at Leo and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Love you" she mouthed.  
  
"Love you to" he said. 


End file.
